1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to the configuration of the forward and rear vertical posts of a roll over protection system (ROPS) of a work vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The operator""s stations of most work vehicles are provided with a ROPS. Typically the ROPS is mounted to the floor of the operator station and comprises two or four vertically extending posts that are coupled to one another by longitudinally and laterally extending members. To provide sufficient strength to protect the operator in a large work vehicle the vertical posts have a large cross section and disrupt the operators vision lines to the work implements. This is especially true with backhoe loaders. Operators of backhoe loaders drive and work the loader while facing forward. When operating the backhoe, the operator rotates the seat 180 degrees and faces rearward. Therefore it is important for the operator to have good vision lines to the front during driving and loader operations and to the rear during backhoe operations.
It is an object of the present invention to provided a ROPS structure having improved visibility.
A four post ROPS is provided with left and right front vertical posts and left and right rear vertical posts. The rear vertical posts have a bottom portion that extends upwardly, forwardly and outwardly from the floor of the operator""s station. In this way the side visibility of the operator is increased when operating the backhoe. In addition, toe and knee clearance is increased for the operator when rotating the operator""s seat.
Each left and right front vertical post has an arrowhead shaped cross section. The arrow shaped cross section has a main lobe, a secondary lobe and a connecting portion located between the two lobes. The arrowhead shaped cross section defines a windshield channel for receiving the side edge of the windshield, and a side door channel for receiving the side edge of the side door. The arrowhead shape has an elongated axis that is in line with the line of sight of the operator when driving the backhoe loader.